


what's the fuss about?

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Coming Out, Crack, M/M, cant tag too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Minhyuk finally convinces Hyungwon to confess his feelings.





	what's the fuss about?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the kihyungwon bingo! the specific square is in the author's note at the end of this fic, because I'd like to keep the suspense for a bit~ (also, with this fic I've completed bingo, yay!)
> 
> as always, thank you to [Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingbee) for all her help.

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk shrieked from the small kitchen, hoping to reach Kihyun in his bathroom. “Where are your scissors?!”

When he got no reply, he took in a deep breath and was about to yell even louder when a voice from the living room interrupted him: “The drawer by the fridge!”

Huffing, Minhyuk spun on his heels, mockery ready on the tip of his tongue… But it never came out. As the contents of the drawer clattered as he opened it, he frowned. The scissors were there indeed.

“How did you know?” Minhyuk whined, picking them up and closing the drawer with a bump of his hip. He circled around the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, pouting at Hyungwon who lazily looked up from his phone at his blond friend.

Instead of replying, Hyungwon just shrugged, going back to his mindless scrolling through Instagram.

Needless to say, Minhyuk didn’t respond well to being ignored. “Hyungwon!” he practically screeched, sitting down beside Hyungwon on the couch with a heavy thud. “You always know where  _ everything _ is in Kihyun’s apartment.”

Hyungwon gave him a confused look. “Okay, and?”

Minhyuk sighed, loud and exaggerated, as though Hyungwon was missing something glaringly obvious. “You’re so  _ whipped _ , Hyungwon, oh my god.”

However, Hyungwon couldn’t get a word in before Minhyuk launched himself into one of his usual monologues. “You’re literally always hanging out with him, you know where he keeps all his stuff and which drawers to look in,” he rattled off, counting the points he was making on his fingers. “I bet you probably have a key to his apartment at this rate. When are you going to tell him that you’re miserably in love with him?”

Raising his eyebrows, Hyungwon shrugged. “I don’t know. How do you suggest I go about it?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened impossibly and he reached over to grab Hyungwon by the shoulders. “Are you actually going to tell him? To do what we’ve all been dying for?!”

With a smile that Minhyuk couldn’t quite decipher, Hyungwon nodded. “Yeah, I guess it’s about time.”

Minhyuk really couldn’t believe his ears. Excitedly, he jumped up from his spot, whatever he was doing in the kitchen long forgotten as he pulled out his phone to text all their friends. “I can’t believe I convinced you. You’re serious, right? You’re going to tell him?”

Concealing a laugh, Hyungwon nodded. “Yeah, I will.”

“When?!”

“When do you think would be a good time?”

“As soon as I’m gone!” he exclaimed, already making his way to the door to put his shoes on. However, he swiveled a moment later to face Hyungwon and whined again. “But I wanna be there! I want to see it happen!” His eyes then lit up with a look Hyungwon could only classify as mischief. “I’m going to hide. Just tell him I left!”

With nothing but an amused nod, Hyungwon watched his blond friend scurry around the apartment, trying to fit himself into random nooks and crannies between pieces of furniture. Finally, he found a spot in a closet by Kihyun’s front door. There was barely any space, half of his body squeezing into a shelf, but he had no other option: Kihyun had finally stepped out of the bathroom.

“Where’s Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked, and through the crack in the door Minhyuk could see him make his way to where Hyungwon was sitting. He stopped just before the couch, taking a look around the apartment as if to look for their friend.

“He left,” Hyungwon answered, nonchalant, before locking his phone and tossing it beside him to focus his attention on Kihyun. Involuntarily, the corners of his lips turned up into a fond smile as he looked at the man standing beside him. “Hey, Kihyun.” He cleared his throat and Minhyuk held his breath. “I have something to tell you.”

Kihyun hummed, looking over at Hyungwon. “What’s up?”

“Minhyuk made me realise something.”

“Oh?” Minhyuk couldn’t see his face, but he knew the exact expression Kihyun was making: one eyebrow raised, his mouth pulled into an unimpressed line. “And what was that?”

“That I’m miserably in love with you.”

Minhyuk bit his lip to keep from screaming. He had finally done it! He couldn’t wait to tell their friends that he was the one that convinced Hyungwon to finally-

“I’m miserably, completely, absolutely…”

Oh no. Kihyun was going to think Hyungwon was being sarcastic, this wasn’t going to end well, Minhyuk was sure of it.

“Totally in love with you.”

Waiting with bated breath, Minhyuk leaned further towards the crack in the door, not wanting to miss anything.

They were silent for a moment, Hyungwon simply looking up at Kihyun with the same lovestruck expression he always wore when the other man was around.

Then, Kihyun laughed.

That wasn’t the reaction Minhyuk was expecting, and when he realised it wasn’t even a mocking laugh, he was even more surprised.

It was… Fond. And fondness wasn’t an emotion he’d ever link to Kihyun.

“Well, I should certainly hope so,” Kihyun finally replied, moving to sit down beside Hyungwon. “It’s not like we’ve been dating for a year or anything.”

Wait.

Did he just say…

“A year?!” Minhyuk screeched, completely forgetting that he was supposedly hiding. In an attempt to escape the closet, his thigh got stuck in the shelf somehow and he toppled out, landing on the floor under a pile of towels. 

“A year!” He repeated, tugging himself free and rolling over, sending towels everywhere as he attempted to stand up. “A YEAR! Three hundred and sixty-five days!”

“Well, it’s been a month or so since our anniversary,” Hyungwon pointed out, his arm draping around Kihyun’s shoulder to hold him back from kicking Minhyuk’s ass. “So maybe three hundred and ninety-five days, give or take.”

Minhyuk didn’t know what to do, so he did what he did best.

“I cannot believe you guys would keep this from me!” he exclaimed, marching his way over to his friends. “I cannot believe, in all the time I’ve known you, you guys didn’t think to confide SUCH A BIG SECRET in me!” He began pacing in front of them, under Hyungwon’s amused and Kihyun’s annoyed gazes. “Am I not trustworthy? Am I not your confident?!”

“Minhyuk, it’s ‘confidant’,” Kihyun sighed.

Letting out a shriek of frustration, Minhyuk turned to glare at his friends. “I’m calling the others  _ right now. _ ”

Not even bothering to try and stop him, the couple just shrugged. Minhyuk fell into the armchair by the couch, slumped in such a way that his entire lower body was more on the floor than on the armchair. He pulled up his phone and opened up the groupchat, not even bothering to send a message before hitting the group call button, aiming the phone above his face so everyone could clearly see his position and pouty expression. Looking over, he saw both Kihyun and Hyungwon decline the call on their own phones, making him pout even more.

The first person to pick up was Jooheon, and by the looks of it he was in his studio, his big recording headphones hanging around his neck. “Hey Minhyuk, what’s up?”

“I need the others to get here first,” he whined, shooting a glare towards the couple. “Except for Kihyun and Hyungwon, because they’re traitors.”

After Changkyun and Hoseok picked up, and they walked Hyunwoo through turning on his camera, Minhyuk cleared his throat. “I have the  _ biggest _ announcement to make.”

“If this is about you wanting to dye your hair pink again…” Jooheon sighed.

“I swear, it’s even  _ more  _ important than that!”

“Are you dying your hair blue this time?” Hoseok mused, before flipping his camera to show navy blue gym lockers. “This colour would suit you, I think.”

Minhyuk whined, legs flailing like a toddler having a tantrum. “Guys, I’m serious!”

“Okay, okay, what’s up?” Changkyun said, cutting through the sound of Jooheon and Hoseok laughing. 

“So you guys know how whipped Hyungwon is for Kihyun, right?” 

Hyungwon made a noise of protest, but it was shushed by both Minhyuk and Kihyun. 

“We are aware, yes,” Changkyun replied, clearly humouring Minhyuk.

“Well, turns out that Kihyun is just as whipped! And by that I mean that they’re  _ dating _ , like actual dating, like ‘I have a key to your apartment’ dating!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “Like, three hundred and ninety-five days worth of dating!”

The call was silent for all of one second before the sound of Hoseok, Jooheon and Changkyun yelling over each other burst through Minhyuk’s phone speakers. 

“I know!” Minhyuk yelled back to no one in particular. “These bitches have been sneaking around behind our backs, going on cute candlelit dinners probably, without even telling a single one of us!”

“I can’t believe it, I’m texting Kihyun  _ right now _ ,” Hoseok said, his screen going black for a moment. 

“He can hear us, he’s in the room with me right now!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and a second later Hoseok’s face was back on the screen.

“I can’t believe you guys,” Jooheon whined, his pout rivalling Minhyuk’s. “Why didn’t you just tell us?”

“I thought we all knew this,” Hyunwoo piped up finally, the sound of his voice silencing the four others. “It’s kind of obvious.”

It was Minhyuk’s turn to fall silent with the rest of them. He just stared at the screen, then at Hyungwon and Kihyun who just shrugged at him, then back at the screen. Scrambling to sit up properly on the armchair, he gripped his phone with two hands. “What do you mean, it’s kind of obvious? Did you know?!”

“I thought we all knew!” Hyunwoo defended.

“Literally  _ none of us _ knew,” Changkyun said. 

“How did  _ you _ know?” Hoseok asked.

“Well, for one, they’re basically always together. But also… I just asked them.”

Minhyuk was shocked. “You what?!”

“I just asked them?” Hyunwoo repeated, now sounding unsure of himself. “I thought it was a little fishy, the amount of time they were spending together, so I just asked them if they were dating. They said yes and that was that.”

“And you didn’t think to tell us?!” Jooheon exclaimed. 

“I didn’t think it was news.” Hyunwoo shrugged. “I also walked in on them at a real estate agency, looking at apartments together.”

This time when Minhyuk shrieked, Hyungwon didn’t stop Kihyun from kicking him out.

  
  


bonus:

“So what you’re telling me is that you came out of the closet…  _ Again _ ?”

“I swear to god Jooheon, I will actually kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the _secret relationship_ square! 
> 
> fic title taken from [The Fuss by Against the Current](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_Qsrt6c9_k). I usually don't give title credits but I had to this time because it's a _banger_
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)!


End file.
